Storms can be very delightful
by StephRavens
Summary: This is a story that I origioally wrote for quizilla so I decided to put it on here. It involves J K Rowling's character Draco Malfoy and an origional character of my own Isabella Morgan. I own nothing but the sub plot everything else is J K Rowling's
1. He's afraid

I could hear the thunder rip through the cloudless night sky from where I lay in my bed. I had always loved thunder and lightening and all I wanted to do was go out there and watch, but I knew that I couldn't because it was just after midnight and Hogwarts had strict rules and punishments on being out after curfew. However, if no one could see me then there was no way that I could get into trouble and I just happened to know a certain Hero/Boy-who-lived that had an invisibility cloak. With that thought in my head I got out of my bed and put on my robe to cover the little clothing that I wore and quitely snuck out of my room being careful to make sure that I didn't wake anyone up.

I was then stopped at the stair case that led to the boys dormitories and realised that there were spells in place to make sure that no one other that a male can go up. So I took out my beautifully crafted black wand that went very well with my long black hair and cast a spell to transform myself into my owl. When I reached the top of the stair case I turned back into my origional form and went through the door. This certain boys dorm room was for 5 boys and it was disgusting I didn't know boys could be that nasty, all I could see were clothes, empty bottles and boxers on the floor. 'Ughh, gross' I thought. I went over to Harry's bed and nudged him lightly. I saw him move and he grumbled out "Ron I am not going to set you with her so stop waking me up to ask" and then he turned away from me. 'Hmmm, strange'.

"Harry its me" I whispered. That did it, he bolted right up with a confused look on his face.

"Isabell, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Can I borrow your invisibility cloak?" I answered.

"Why" he questioned.

"I want to go outside and watch the lightening" I said simply.

"You and lightening, it weird. Anyway its under my bed" He said pointing to the floor.

I bent down and hesitently looked under his bed after all he is a boy I didn't know what I would find under there. When I found it I pulled it out I looked at Harry and said "Thank you, oh and you and I need to talk about who Ron likes okay" I said with a cheeky smile and ran out of his room trying not to fall over anything.

After leaving Harry's room I once again had to turn myself into a bird but this time to go down stairs. When I entered the common room I completly covered myself in the cloak and then headed in the direction of the main doors. However, when I got there I realised that they would be locked so I then went off into a different direction. I took off the cloak and went off in the direction to a different door. This door was one that very few know about and hopefully if not many people know about it then it may not be locked, but alas things are never easy for me.

"Well, well, well what do we have here a good girl Gryffindor out and about after hours, tut, tut, tut" I heard a voice say and that voice is one that I didn't want to hear.

"Malfoy" I growled out whilst I turned around "Wait a minute you're out of bed after hours too."

"I have permission" he said with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"It's after midnight why would I believe that you have permission to be out of bed" I said with my own smirk.

"Well Professor Snape brought up the notion that some students maybe out of bed later than expected and after all the Professors have turned in. So he recommended me to take on a late shift and report back if I see anyone. So guess what you have the honor of being the first person I get into trouble" As he said this he semmed to get closer and soon enough he was but inches away from me.

'What a shock I knew Professor Snape would have something to do with this' I thought.

"Some how Malfoy I don't believe you" I said crossing my arms. He shuffled around in his pocket for a mere momemt before he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me and said "Read this then". I stretched out a hand and took the paper off of him and read it. Well he was telling the truth unfortunatly the piece of paper stated basically that he was able to be out of bed after hours and that he was to report anyone who was out of be after hours to Professor Dumbledore. "Great" I murmured handing him the piece of paper back. I saw the smirk appear on his face once again.

"Well it looks as though I have to report the good girl Gryffindor dont I?" he said.

"You know what I am getting really sick of the 'good girl Gryffindor' nickname that you gave and any way it is not true" I said.

"Oh, so your not a good girl. Do tell" He smirked.

"Why would I tell you anything that you don't already know about me Malfoy?" I said with a smirk that matched his own.

"You should tell me becau-" Malfoy he was interupted by a huge bolt of light flashing through the halls followed by aloud rumble of thunder. I saw Malfoy jump and go much paler than his skin already was. 'So Malfoys afraid of thunder' I thought and tried hard not to show the smirk that I so wanted to appear on my face.

"What's wrong Malfoy afraid of something?" I teased. He turned to me looking utterly scared out of his mind but when he realised that it had stopped and then his face hardened.

"I am not afraid it just startled me as I wasn't expecting it" he replied.

"Yeah, okay just live in denial" I smirked. I could physically see how angry he was. However, that all changed when another flash of light and rumble of thunder happened. I once again saw Malfoy jump, but the difference this time was that I could literally see him shaking and saw cold sweat appear on his brow. His face shown me that he was deathly afraid and for once in my life I actually felt as though I needed to help him.

"Malfoy, are you okay?" I asked stepping a little closer to him.

"Yes of course I am fine" He said trying to regain his composure but then more thunder and lightening appeared and he said "I hate thunder and lightening and I always have done can we please go some where different?"

"You want me to come with you?" I asked.

"Yes I..ermm..would rather not be alone at th-" He was once again interupted by the storm worsening "Please if you do I promise I wont turn you in for being out late" he pleaded.

"Ermm..okay" I said leading him over to the wall and then I wished for the door to the Room of Requirements to it did we slipped inside and we could not hear the thunder and lightening anymore.

"Thank you" he whispered, but I could still see him shaking slightly.

When we walked into the room there was a bed, a sofa, a table and it was dimly lit.

"Well we can't hear the thunder or see the lightening in this room" I said as Malfoy sat down on the sofa "and you promised that if I stay here with you, you would not rat me out for being out of bed after hours" I said looking at him.

"I won't" he said.

I walked over to him and I noticed that he was still shaking. 'He really must be afraid' I thought. I sat down on the other side of the sofa with my legs up and my back against the arm, facing him.

"So how long have you been afraid of thunder and lightening?" I asked.

"I am not afraid of thunder and lightening" He said sternly.

"Malfoy, we are sitting here together in the room of requirement which is something that we would ever do and you are still shaking, and the only difference between today and other days is that there is a thunder storm going on outside" I said smiling.

"Okay, fine, I am afraid of thunder and lightening and I have been afraid of it since I was little" He said looking down.

"Hey there's no reason to be ashamed everyone is scared of something" I said.

"Oh yeah, and what exactly are you afraid of?" He questioned.

'What am I afriad of' I wondered.

"I am afraid of heights, which is exactly why I don't play Quidditch and why I hate flying on a broom" I said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah" I replied."So what do you want to do, Malfoy?"

"Erm..not sure" He said.

"Great" I murmured. "How about we just talk?" I asked.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"How about we ask each other questions?" I asked.

"Okay. So do you have a boyfriend?" He asked whilst turning around to face me.

"No I don't. Do you?" I asked smirking and wiggling my eyebrows.

"What exactly are you implying?" He answered my question with a question.

"Oh, get over it Malfoy. Everyone at Hogwarts know that you are interested in the male persuation more than the female" I smirked.

"I am not interested in men" He said standing his ground.

"Oh yeah of course you not" I said standing up.

"I am not interested in men and I will prove it to you right now" He said standing up and walking over to me.

"What exactly are you implying?" I said mimicking his question. Instead of answering me his smirk grew and I started to back away. When my back hit the wall I knew that I couldn't go any where. He approched me and pulled my body flush against him and my face turned red. He growled "Isabella" and then he kissed me. I was shocked to say the least but I could feel the passion in the kiss and I couldn't help but kiss back. I felt his hand starts to slowly slip up my shirt and I moaned and I knew how this was going to go.


	2. distraction

Malfoy continued to kiss me and his hands had reached the front of my bra. He pushed down the left side of the bra and sqeezed my breast. I couldn't help but moan. However, the still rational side of my brain was telling me to stop doing this I mean Malfoy has been a dick to me and my friends since first year but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to put a stop to this. I t all felt just too good to have a premature ending.

"Isabella" he growled again thrusting his trouser clad cock into my lower stomach. I could already feel him hardening and I deinatly know I couldn't stop now. Damn you teenage hormones.

"Malfoy" I moaned as he pinched my left nipple untill it harden thouroughly.

"Call me draco, Isabella" he said as he pulled my t-shirt over my head. His hands then went to my back and experltly unsnapped my bra and pulled it straight off of my body. My nippled hardened even more as the cool air hit my warm breasts. Draco growled once more as he saw my bare breasts and his mouth latched onto to my right nreats whilst his hand went to my left. I moaned harder as I pushed his face closer to me breast. Wanting more my hands went to his trouser bottoms and undone them as fast as I could with shaky hands. He left my breasts alone and he pulled me over to the bed that I had forgotten was there. He roughly pushed me onto it and placed himself on top of me. I could feel his hard cock pulsing through his trousers and he pulled them down.

"No underwear" I smirked as I saw his hard cock out in the open.

"Your one to talk all you were wearing before this was a t-shirt and panties" he said with his signature Malfoy smirk.

"Shut up" was my very lame reply and I pulled him down for another quite passionate kiss. His hands then went down past my stomach and to my panties which he quickly pulled from my body. He then climbed down my body until he reached my womanhood. I looked down and saw him look up with a smirk on his face "hmm.. we've only just started and you're wet already."

I felt his finger touch my clit and all I could do was moan when he pressed his tounge to the folds of my womanhood. I felt hin tounge lick up and down my slit and then his tounge penetrated me. "ohh" was all I could say and I could feel him smirk against me. He pressed his tounge further inside of me and he began to thrust his tounge in and out. I soon felt him crawl up my body until we were face to face. He placed two fingers inside of me and began to thrist them in and out. My face screwed up in pleasure and small moans escaped my mouth.

"I see you really aren't a good girl Gryffindor if you're doing this with a Slyytherin" he whispered in my ear all the while thrusting his fingers in and out of me. I opened my eyes to see him smirking at me 'two can play at this game Malfoy' I thought. I pushed him off of me and climbed on top of him.

"What are you doing" he questioned from underneath me.

"It's my turn now" was all I said to him.

I climbed down his body, slowly kissing different parts of his chest until I reached his erect cock.

"Well you're very well edowed aren't you" I said. I saw the smirk appear on his face and then I took his cock in my hand and slowly rubbed him up and down. The smirk slowly dissapeard off his face and turned into one of pleasure. I placed my lips to the head of his cock and began to suck whilst rudding the shaft up and down. I heard him grunting slightly obviously trying to keep quiet but it wasn't working out that way. I began to suck harder bobbing my head up and down and his hands pressed on the back of my head pushing more of his cock into my mouth. His hand was pushing my head down faster and I knew he was about to come so I pulled away from him. I crawled back up his body to his face.

"W'why did you st-stop" he stuttered.

"I stopped because I don't want you to come yet I want you to come when you're buried deep inside of me" I whispered.

"As you wish" was all he said before he turned us over so he was once again on top. I felt his cock linign up with my pussy and with one sharp thrust he was buried deep inside of me as far as he could go. A moan was ripped from my mouth and a sharp grunt came from his. I could feel every vein throbbing from deep inside of me and I had never felt so full. He slowly began to move testing out whether I was ok or not.

"Move" I whispered and with that he did. He thrust in and out of me softly at first until he found a rhythem that siuted him. He started thrustiung faster and harder and soon all I oculd do was moan. I couldn't think anymore he felt amazing inside of me.

"Harder" I demanded and he complied. I could feel all of him inside me, I could feel my heartbeat getting faster. I pulled his face down to mine and kissed him hard. His hand went to my breast and he squeezed roughlt and the sound of my moan was drowned out by his tounge in my mouth. Soon enough I was sweating and I could feel him sweating to. Our bodies became hot as he still thrust hard. His thrust started becoming irregular and I started seeing white starts when I closed my eyes "Come,now" he demanded of me and I did. With one more sharp, hard thrust I came and and my inner walls clamped down on him he did too.

We just lay there with him on top of me and still inside of me, breathing heavily and the blood pounded in my ears. I could feel him still throbbing inside of me slightly and his heartbeat was slowing down slightly too.

"Wow" was my comment to him. He started to move, he pulled his softened cock out of me and rolled off to lie next to me. I felt him pull me on top of him and I lay there on his chest, listening to his heartbeat slowing down back to normal.

"You really aren't the good girl Gryffindor are you?" he questioned and I knew he was smirking.

"No I am not and I believe I told you that already" I said with a laugh. I then thought of something and proped myself up on my elbows.

"Are you really afraid of thunder and lightening or was this just a ploy to get me here?" I asked.

"I really am afraid and I didn't plan this" he said, yawning. I smiled and just layed back down on his chest. I really did believe him.


End file.
